


Day Seven: Betrayal

by Fanfiction127



Series: Maribat March 2021 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste - Chat Noir salt, Demon Marinette, F/M, Fallen Angel Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Past Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, angel Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction127/pseuds/Fanfiction127
Summary: Marinette remembered the day her wings turned to steel. She remembered the tumble she took when she died a second time and the harsh landing she had taken.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Maribat March 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187930
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Day Seven: Betrayal

Marinette remembered the day her wings turned to steel. She remembered the tumble she took when she died a second time and the harsh landing she had taken. 

Her blood had stained the ground and her once fair skin had grown cracked as the knife chipped away at her soul, eating whatever good Tikki had once seen in her. “People change,” Adrien had stated, a riveting grin on his face as he chews her sanity away.

Marinette had wondered what would happen to them. She was turned darker, the light she had once believed in getting dimmer as her skin turned white. Adrien, Marinette would later discover, was thrown into the pits and forced to return to a mortal life of suffering. 

His betrayal, however, would forever mark her and everyone she had once known. Demons, after all, couldn’t return to the clouds. 

Around her people had continued on, their souls not seeing what they weren’t allowed. Marinette felt a streak go down her cheek, cold and icy as most demons were. Sitting up, she let out a shrill cry as her bones crumbled under her and her wings, once fluffy and white, weighted her down with the layers of metal coating them. 

Her hands began to darken, becoming a striking leather texture similar to what Lila's had been before she had been denounced. The world around her began to get too bright as her iris grew, making her cry out again and cover herself in what clothing she had on. 

Marinette curled into herself, crying as her own sanity seemed to abandon her. “Why did I trust him,” She seethed, yet again trying to get up. Her bones ached under her and her hands burned but she continued on, keeping her eyes closed to keep the sun, or what little there was, from taking over. 

“Miss?” A voice called. Marinette continued to struggle at standing, the new weight of her wings causing her to stagger and use a tree as support. The Noirette opened her eyes against them only to shut them when black dots filled her vision. 

“Hey easy,” The voice called again. Marinette wondered who could be talking, not remember seeing anyone when she landed. 

A hand, rough and riddled with cracks, touched her shoulder. Marinette jumped back, landing on the ground and crying out when her stab womb became agitated. 

The thick, knife-like wings, spread around her acting as a shield. The voice turned away from her but continued talking before inevitably leaving.

Marinette stayed like that, wrapped around a defensive shell of pure steel, with her eyes sealed. The day slowly passed until finally, the sun came down and Marinette opened her eyes. 

Her wings slowly opened, twitching as her bones cracked and clattered together. Her skin was now a creamy white, spotted in black, leather-like, freckles that spread around her body. The air around her felt thick with water but that didn’t stop her from sitting up against the tree she had used earlier in the day. 

Marinette let out a whine as she moved, the awkward combination of her bones and a knife womb made it nearly impossible to move. “Come on, move,” She begged. 

Thick tears came down her face as she sat there, watching as the world she had once held now lay unattainable. Marinette cried slowly turned to laugh as the irony hit. “Plagg had always said Adrien and I were on the wrong sides.” Marinette let out a scream, months of aggression and pent-up emotions finally coming out. 

“Hey, miss?” For a moment, nothing moved. 

“You were here earlier?” She asked, eyes focusing on the starless sky above. 

“Y-yea. I um... I saw what happened.” Marinette’s head turned towards the young boy. He was clearly not human, the tail he had tucked into his belt being an obvious indication. 

“Is there something I can help you with?” 

“Um...yea. Bru-er, Batman wants you to meet him at the cave.”


End file.
